Accelerando
by Adobo-chan
Summary: THREE-SHOT. For ichilover3. Racer!AU. He drives the racers and she fixes them. It should be that simple, right? Nope, not even close. IchiRuki. Slight HitsuKarin.
1. Part One: Rough Roads

**AN**: I'm back~! It's been a while since I've written anything IchiRuki related but I had this idea (initially for HitsuKarin but everything I think of usually has to do with HitsuKarin) and it demanded to be written. And it's going to be my first IchiRuki smut~ So excited. I've only written HitsuKarin smut so this'll be so much fun for me. LOL

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this two-shot!

This is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful **ichilover3**, who I owe fiction to for reasons. Maybe this'll help find your muse a little? I can only hope. :)

_Summary_: THREE-SHOT. Racer!AU. He drives the racers and she fixes them. It should be that simple, right? Nope, not even close.

_Warnings_: Nothing in this chapter. ;) But, I do want to say this: I claim to have very little knowledge on the inner workings of cars. I'm just not savvy enough. So I wrote a bit about mechanics but I personally don't have much of an idea and I just wanted to let you guys know that I openly proclaim that I've made up a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. :)

* * *

_Part One: Rough Roads_

Life had never been easy for Rukia.

The hardship had arrived early, an unannounced solicitor at her door. It'd been an odd ordeal to be adopted into the Kuchiki family when her sister married Kuchiki Byakuya. Heralded as the most wanted man in the world, it was a stroke of fate when he appeared at the small diner Hisana worked.

After quitting school when their parents died unexpectedly, the frail but hard-working girl had taken up a job that kept a roof over their heads and their stomachs full with leftovers. Sometimes Rukia would come visit after school, skipping along merrily with her backpack snug around her small shoulders.

Her bobbed, shoulder-length hair danced with each jump, as she jetted in to greet the elderly couple that had shown the two orphans kindness. Looking back, Rukia knew they were living a blessed existence despite the fact there was no money to their name.

Although Hisana had had a few suitors, none of them were well equipped with dealing with a small girl. Rukia hadn't understood at the time but she'd learned later that she had been a hindrance to her sister's future prospects. After all, who wanted a child as a burden so early on in their marriage?

Maybe that was why Rukia, at age eight, found Kuchiki Byakuya so interesting. From the entrance, she would peek at him as inconspicuously as possible—which meant she was always in the way of others' footfalls. But she paid the passers-by no heed and watched as the quiet man made conversation with her sister.

He was nothing but elegant and beautiful, two things even a child like her could appreciate. There was a sophistication to him that didn't match the cozy restaurant, as he sat at the counter with a cup of tea and a small snack. Every day for months he would come, his intentions unknown but his attention never wavering.

Eventually Rukia found the courage to ask her sister about him one night, hands locked as the streetlights flickered overhead. She hadn't understood the resignation in her sister's face, the broken hope of a woman who wouldn't get what she wanted. Instead she'd taken her comment about mere friendship at face value and had let it slide. Because really, who would believe that a wealthy man like that would want an orphan and her sister?

It was when Hisana was starting to entertain the attention of another man that things started to change. She primped herself a little more, fixed her hair in a trendier style, wore perfume that occasionally made Rukia sneeze. He was by no means a rich man but he was good and Rukia had liked him well enough. He patted her head and gave her candy and really, was there anything else a little sister needed?

But it was the scent of another man closing in on Hisana that did Kuchiki in. Dressed in all his finery, he courted her sister until the point of madness. Bouquets of foreign flowers lined the doorway and presents were beginning to accumulate in their studio apartment. But what truly won Hisana over was seeing Byakuya and Rukia in a booth on a late autumn afternoon, sitting across from each other with very opposite faces.

Rather than his usual coolness, there was a slight discomfort about him, as if he'd never gone toe-to-toe with a grade schooler before. There must've been truth to that statement. Across from him, Rukia eyed him with the sternest expression she could muster, laying down the law about dating her big sister with shrewdness that was more than a little impressive.

However, it was the absolute solemnity that Byakuya regarded the little girl with, as if her words would tell him of treasures and wonders beyond his imagination, that had Hisana melting with a guileless smile. Because a man that could regard her only family so well could only be a man worth marrying.

From then on, Rukia's life changed instantaneously. She was no longer a normal girl but an aristocrat. Schooling had turned into tutors and scholars of the highest education, etiquette lessons with women who could chill winter with their dispositions, and a variety of subjects she had no use for. But, Byakuya's parents had decided sternly, if they were going to be joining the family then they would not sully the Kuchiki name.

And neither girl had wanted to disappoint, especially with all the stares that deemed them failures from the start. But they thrived and flourished, resilient enough to have others turn away and some even praise them for their success. The confines of the upper society weren't meant for children but Rukia clung to that shallow acceptance.

She threw herself into their world in hopes of finding the parts of herself that'd gone missing, to find purpose in an otherwise listless world. It took many years for her to realize that it was a fruitless endeavor.

* * *

She fell in love for the first time when she was fifteen-years-old.

He was older than her, mid-twenties to be exact, and handsome, highly unconventional looking for a man of means. But although he was in line for the head of his family and well educated for it, Shiba Kaien had an unusual hobby that had everyone's tongues wagging.

To keep him happy, the Elders had allowed him to continue it but only until he succeeded his birthright. And that was the way they met, so memorable it burned a hole in her memory. She'd been brought along with her sister and her husband, Byakuya doing a business luncheon with the Shiba's leader while Hisana caught up with the mistress of the house. The younger two children were at school-unlike her, who'd been educated at home and would be until university—which left her with the heir of one of the largest companies in the world.

Saying the meeting was startling would be an understatement.

Where Byakuya was the traditional model of wealthy breeding, Kaien was his complete opposite. Their first meeting had her finding him in his private garage, head stuck under a hood as he tinkered with the engine of a racer. Covered in oil and grease, she took in the surroundings with surprised interest. When she finally looked upon him, her tongue tied itself as she blushed hard, noting that he was shirtless, the muscles of his back pronounced while he hunched over the bumper.

"Kaien-dono, you have a visitor," the stuffy butler introduced, bowing at the waist before presenting her. "Kuchiki Rukia-sama, daughter of the Kuchiki family. Your parents wish that you will take some of your time to entertain her properly."

The slight start was almost unnoticeable. "Ah, Fujiro-san, I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me," the man laughed, turning around with a sheepish grin. Grabbing his shirt, he slipped it on before wiping his hands on his pants. "I had no idea people were coming over. Please tell me there's some food ready at least."

"Of course, sir. It'll be set out soon."

"Good, good. I'll have to get ready first though." Smiling, amiable eyes settled on her as the butler departed. "Welcome to my home, Kuchiki. I'm sorry I'm not quite ready to receive guests but please make yourself at home."

Nodding, her uncertainty must've shown because he began to scratch the back of his neck shyly. "You caught me at a bad time as you can see. I'm on a deadline because there's a race this weekend and I'm trying to finish up the adjustments last minute."

"Do you race?" The question slipped out, too eager that she flinched. She'd never managed the feigned interest Byakuya-nii-sama had.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not cut out for it. Can't seem to keep my cool," Kaien joked, open about his shortcoming. The honesty made her eyes go wide. "I've tried but I can't seem to hold my own against other drivers. I'm good but not great and I accept that. What I am good at is this."

Gesturing at the car, she saw how his eyes seemed to sparkle. "I can put together and take apart an engine in hours, I know every type of turbine and how they should be used depending on the course, and I'm damn good with a wrench. And since we own a team, I get to put these skills to use."

"That's amazing." But Rukia wasn't just talking about his skill. It was the passion he obviously had, the kind that others would turn their noses up at.

Too much devotion to one thing showed lack of education, the older generations touted. A man or woman of good upbringing had an assortment of talents, evenly distributed so as to appear well-rounded. Unfortunately for Rukia, she'd never quite managed any of the feminine pursuits that the world preferred.

Unlike her sister, her dancing was only passable, her art melded down to colorful crayon creations, and her singing abysmal. Instead she flourished as a martial artist, kendo champion and the like. If she'd born a man, she would've been well respected. An unfortunate twist of fate.

"Really? You're the first person to ever tell me that," Kaien responded with a gentle smile, caught off-guard. "Most people brush it off. They don't seem to get it."

"I think it's cool, really. I don't know much about mechanics but it looks difficult and interesting," the teenager said in earnest, for once not embarrassed by her easy excitability. Because the way Kaien smiled back at her, open and so friendly she could cry, made her heart skip in her chest.

Whether it was the silly little crush or actual scholarly interest, Rukia found herself diving into the world of automobiles and engineering. She devoured books and texts, throwing herself into the hobby that was starting to consume her life. It was obvious that Byakuya didn't approve but Hisana had been adamant about protecting her sister's passion. It was the first time she'd seen her so lively, and she was grateful for the change.

Her favorite moments were when she found someone of similar expertise willing to impart new knowledge. While Kaien was able to teach her the basics, even he didn't know everything. So she sought out specialists, using her family's connections to get interning jobs. And she took to it like a fish to water, so smart she stunned her mostly male co-workers and gaining their admiration.

Dropping in one day unexpectedly, Rukia sought out Kaien at his home to talk about a combustion engine that was gaining a lot of talk. She'd gotten plenty of opinions but his opinion mattered the most, she mused with a smile. Two years since their friendship began and she still held him on an untouchable pedestal.

Not waiting for an escort, she went straight for his garage, humming with a bounce in her step. But she didn't find him. Instead someone was lounging in a chair, back turned to her as he flipped through what looked to be a magazine. The only thing about him that stood out was the bushel of orange hair on his head.

_Looks like a Yankee,_ she thought with a frown. Not that she cared but why a man like that was sitting in Kaien's private area was a little strange.

"Excuse me? Is Kaien-dono here?" Rukia called out, coming to a halt as she surveyed the area. When the man turned towards her, she nearly swallowed her tongue.

"K-Kaien-dono!" The screech even made her stumble back a step, as a scowl crossed his features. It was the first one she'd ever seen on him and she decided she didn't like it. The kindness she'd always looked for had disappeared.

"Who're you?" Brown eyes narrowed at her and immediately her guard went up. Kaien had dark eyes, nearly black and always warm. These were cold, distrusting, the kind that would scare off a small child. His face was a bit younger too, etches of baby fat rounding his otherwise angled face.

Rukia clambered for her resolve. "I could ask you the same thing. Who are you and what're you doing in Kaien-dono's garage?"

"I asked you first." Well, he had her there.

"So? I can't just give my name away to a man who doesn't even have an ounce of courtesy in him," she bristled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you think you're any more deserving of mine?" He shook his head. "I don't know what your relationship with my cousin is but believe me when I say that I pity him. He's somehow made friends with a loud, overactive midget."

Turning back to his reading, Rukia felt her jaw unhinge and her body lurch forward. She might've lost equilibrium if not for the anger that was making itself known, straightening her shoulders as she put herself together. The glare she was aiming at him would flay skin with its heat.

The swift kick was more habit than anything else, deadly as she made contact with the back of his head. As he crashed onto the ground and into a sprawl, the satisfaction made her smug. Her haughty stare was met by a growl before he shot up and towered over her petite form.

"What the hell is your problem, brat?!"

"It's obvious that it's you, fool!"

"I didn't even do anything! Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"... Is everything okay in here?"

Two heads swiveled in his direction, as Kaien put up his hands in appeal, dressed in plain clothes so he could continue working on his latest venture. It was with reluctance that his cousin put on a more appropriate face, furious but doing a better job of hiding.

On the other hand Rukia was embarrassed, going flushed at the uncharacteristic loss of control. It'd been a long time since she'd acted that way and the fact that it was in front of Kaien-dono made it even worse.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were causing such a fuss." With a bow, she ignored the other's annoyed murmur of 'oh, sure, apologize to him.'

Thankfully, he was in as good a mood as he always way. "It's fine, Kuchiki. Forgive my younger cousin. He's a bit of a hothead."

"Oi, I am not!"

"You're young and reckless so of course you're hotheaded. There's no shame in it," he waved away the protest. Gesturing at the sullen man, Kaien smiled at her. "I guess the introduction is late but this is my cousin, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's from one of the branch families, but we're close. I've been looking out for him since he was in diapers."

"Don't act so high and mighty. You're only ten years older." The derisive snort made Kaien rolls his eyes.

"And that makes us light years apart. Ne, Kuchiki?" Although she already agreed, the wink he sent her made her nod quickly in agreement. "See, there you go. Two against one, in my favor."

Fighting a losing battle, Ichigo changed tactics. "Considering that the girl's in lo-_mmf!_"

"That's enough outta you," Rukia interrupted sweetly, hand clapped over his mouth as she piggy-backed on top of him. Deciding on a safer subject, she looked over at her amused friend. "May I ask where you've been, Kaien-dono?"

A non-committal shrug. "Talking business with my old man. I'm getting to that age, y'know."

It was a subtle but effective deflection. And she understood it well, as she sent him an understanding frown. He would be taking up the reins sooner than he intended to due to his father's declining health. It was an unwanted but not unforeseen end.

Muffled protests got louder as she realized she'd been suffocating the orange-haired Kurosaki, who managed to rip off her grip and small form from his body. The gasping breath he took was compounded by the irritation he aimed at her but her haughty shrug was far from appreciated.

"Well, now that everyone's acquainted, why don't I ask you why you've come to visit, Kuchiki. Usually you call at least first."

"A-ah, I'm sorry for showing up unwanted..."

"Yeah, you should be," Ichigo muttered. The swift kick to the knee was ignored by his companions.

"But I was wondering if you were interested in the newly tested combustion engines. I got the results and I know you looked over them personally so I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"You're in luck today. I'm not the only one who got a look at those chargers so you'll get a lot of info." Offering her a seat, he himself perched on his racer while Ichigo took a nearby stool.

"Oh really? Who else is here?" she asked excitedly, face brightening.

With a thrust of his finger, the soon-to-be Shiba head looked pleased with himself. "You're looking at him."

With a grimace, Ichigo and Rukia eyed each other. "I guess you're that mechanic Kaien can't stop talking about."

Flattered that he'd talked about her but not wanting either of them to know, she tossed her hair. "And who are you exactly? You don't look like the type to show interest in this kind of thing."

"Oh, he's not."

"Thanks, Kaien. Sell me short, why don't ya?" Ichigo grunted, leaning forward menacingly.

"He's a racer," he continued. Her shocked face only made him laugh more. "He's a novice but good. Growing up around me, I think it might be my fault he's got an insane need for speed. He's been driving around the circuit for a while and it looks like the other teams have got their eyes on him."

She saw the pride in him as he clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and a moment was shared between the two. Camaraderie sat between them, as thick as the blood they shared. For an instant, Rukia was glad for Ichigo's presence because he brought light to her friend's tired eyes. And anyone who could make Kaien look like that was someone she could appreciate.

* * *

It was only a year later that Rukia went off to college, finding herself thrust into the real world. And she immediately took to it like a fish in water, gripping the new freedom with both hands. Her campus was an open beginning, a place where no one knew or cared what her last name was. Oh sure, some people made unnecessary fusses but most didn't. She had something to prove and she thrived on that adversity.

It didn't take long for her to decide where she wanted to be. Her love of technology and physics had led her down this path for years. She wanted to build things, create what most people could only dream and conceptualize. After being sucked into its gravitational pull, the Kuchiki princess wanted nothing more than to get her hands dirty revolutionizing automotive vehicles.

But it was a large order to fill. In the mean time she was too busy to meet up with Kaien. At first it'd been a bit depressing, knowing she couldn't see the man who'd inadvertently become her friend and confidante. However, those thoughts were soon replaced and eventually, maybe even sadly, forgotten. She'd met people, made new friends, picked up old hobbies that would've been mocked if she remained in the little bubble of the upper class.

And on the occasion she would get to see Shiba Kaien, they would share just a word or two before he was dragged away to cater for someone else's favor. It was only a year into university life that she learned he'd stopped building racers, forced to take the helm when his father collapsed a few months prior. She mourned his presence like the loss of an arm. The person she had always admired was being molded into someone he didn't want to be.

But Rukia didn't feel she had the right to feel sorry for him. She'd learned a lot and had plenty of good memories and experiences to show for it. Without even knowing it, he'd given her a dream she hadn't know she'd wanted.

Much to her chagrin, Rukia learned that she wasn't the only one who was doing big things because of him. Whenever she checked the latest news, he was there, making a name for himself as a stand-out start-up. Kurosaki Ichigo had become an overnight sensation just as they'd predicted. He was becoming a darling of the amateur circuits, signing contracts left and right and gaining fans with distressing speed.

She'd scoffed at first, denying his obvious talent. To acknowledge it would mean to acknowledge him and she just didn't want to. The man was far too arrogant already. But the second she saw him on the track, her mind had flipped on its axis. Ichigo was a good driver, great even, and he was nowhere near his peak. It hurt to think that he might have some untouchable potential and would end up leading the pack in a few years. Because she wanted to work with the best and he was proving that he might be it.

She followed his progress for the next few years, either from the sidelines or through a screen. She got to know his face well after seeing it plastered across various media outlets. They tuned in to see the boy from the rich family do far better than they expected, showing his critics that money couldn't buy talent. And he had it in spades.

Eventually even he began to occupy space on a pedestal she'd made for her heroes. Reserved for world leaders, theorists, revolutionists and inventors, Kurosaki was going to change the world of racing. And as reluctant as she was, Rukia couldn't help but want to be a part of that.

* * *

She was twenty years old when Kaien got married.

There was no expense spared for the newly crowned CEO and his wife was everything the business world clamored for. Tall, feminine and poised beyond measure, Midoriko stood out like a diamond in a golden crown on her wedding day. Dressed in a gown pieced together with lace and silk, her trail made her look like the princess she was. And from her seat, Rukia watched the glow that shone across her old friend's face.

He was so happy she could ignore the tightening in her chest, a dull pain that wasn't really anything but disappointment. A first love that'd been crushed, that's all, she told herself, watching as they exchanged vows. She had no right to him, to be sad that he'd never be hers. She'd loved him because of how good he was. And the admiration was affectionate but far from love. Real love was reciprocated and he was kind enough to not let her think otherwise.

The reception hall was filled with the rich and famous, the former being busy bodies with their noses too high and the latter serving as fodder for gossip. It made her inconspicuous, as sneering eyes found fault with beauty and little upbringing. She was glad those people had thick skin. They'd need it for the wolves.

After she'd eaten, she promised to say her well wishes and leave. She had an exam next week, a project the week after, and more than a few emotions to sort out. The turmoil there would die out soon enough but she didn't want to take a chance on it.

Reaching the group that crowded the newly minted couple, Rukia waited patiently for her turn. The wedding was just as much for business as it was pleasure. Even she understood that.

"Congratulations, Kaien-dono, Midoriko-dono," she bowed respectfully, watching him light up. The dull pulse in her chest had the gall to gallop.

"Kuchiki, it's good to see you. And thank you for coming," he greeted. Five years and nothing had changed. The thought made her beam, happy. "Ah, it's been too long."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She took his offered hand and shook it warmly. "I know you're going to be very happy together."

Midoriko thanked her as well, smiling a little wider when Kaien took her hand again. She wondered if someone would make her look like that way too. They could strip away the dress and jewelry and make-up and no one would be able to say there was a more beautiful woman in the room than Shiba Midoriko.

"Yo."

Unwillingly Rukia felt her skin bump, suddenly sensitive. It was weird hearing that voice without the filter of a microphone or speakers. The instruments didn't capture the heady treble or quiet arrogance, nor had she ever reacted quite like this. She didn't move as Kaien greeted the newcomer.

"Ichigo! I haven't heard from you either! Been too busy winning trophies to be with the family, I guess."

"Yeah, like I'm useful in the family business," he replied jokingly, returning his cousin's grin. "One of the perks of being from one of the branch families. No need to paste on a smile and play nice with all the sharks 'round here."

Peeved, Kaien narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure your sponsors get at least one smile out of you. How else does the team stay funded?"

"Because I win." The punctuating shrug had Rukia scoffing unkindly. Both men noticed, one chortling while the other scowled.

"See? Not everyone will buy that tough guy act. That attitude isn't gonna get you a stable girlfriend," the groom chastised.

"Not everyone has to. As long as I keep it up, no one says a word about my behavior." He paused for a moment. "Besides, what good would a girlfriend do? I'm here to race not get married like you, you sap."

"Oh yeah, like I haven't noticed the string of women you've been linked to. Your father complains so much I'm surprised I have hearing in both ears." Sending a conspirator's glance to her, the way Kaien winked de-aged him instantly. And unconsciously, her face stung red with happiness. "Stay away from this one, Kuchiki. He's going around playing with nice girls' hearts and I'd hate for you to be one of them."

"You don't have much to worry about," she shrugged. Her ruthlessness was punctuated by the saucy smile she shot Ichigo, who replied with a sarcastic look of his own. "He's not interested in me and I don't have the slightest interest in him except maybe for one thing…"

"What's that?" Both men asked simultaneously, so much like twins that a giggle escaped her lips. Mystery had never been her strong suit, making her incredibly boring to the young gentry with too much times on their hands. But maybe she could play that game, if she had the right players.

Unceremoniously she draped her arm over Ichigo's. "Now that is the question, isn't it," she taunted as she led the confused man away from his cousin. Kaien's protests were being drowned out by Midoriko's reassuring words and for a moment, it hit her how permanent it all was. Her first love had come and gone, and she was happy to see him go right where he belonged.

Somehow Ichigo was more intuitive than she thought because he led her outside to one of the balconies, empty save for a few stragglers and smokers. She wasn't ready to rejoin the fray. He didn't say anything when she reached for a railing, catching her breath and refilling it with the sweet midnight air. She could feel his eyes on her, unyielding as if he saw something he badly wanted. It was uncomfortable that it was her they'd sought.

She grappled with herself as she turned back to him. "I'm sure you want to get back to your family or date or whoever you're with tonight. It was nice seeing you again, Ichigo." She smiled as sincerely as she could but was stopped by his imposing form.

"What did you mean by that earlier?" Direct and somewhat uncouth. At the very least no one would call Kurosaki Ichigo a liar.

"I don't understand."

"You said you needed me for something. What is it?" Taking a step forward, Rukia felt herself crowd against the shaved marble as she stared up at him. Was their height difference always this big? He hadn't seemed so large a moment ago. Again, she sought purchase with her courage.

"Oh, that? It's just a little joke. Y'know, something to annoy you guys a little," she laughed. But it was hardly sincere and she was surprised Ichigo even noticed. From their previous encounters she's always pegged him to be a little slow and unobservant.

"No, I don't think you were." Trapped between the banister and him, Rukia watched him lean forward, eyeing her with more than passing interest. "I'm curious what plans you might have that involve me, Rukia. It means you've been thinking of me these past few years, right?"

"In your dreams!" she growled, pushing at his unmoving body. His amusement only fed her fire. "I definitely don't want _you_, you arrogant fool. But one day I will definitely work with you and your team. It's become my dream, to make you the best driver in the world."

Taken aback, she saw how Ichigo's eyes widened, easing away just enough so she could slip away and gather her wits. When he stood so close she couldn't thinking right and damn it, she had no idea why.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly the way it sounds. I'm going to make sure you win the championship when your company hires me after graduation," Rukia said smugly, her fisted hands on her hips. The pleasure she got from Ichigo's stunned face was making all his questions worthwhile. "I'm going to do big things in the racing world. Great things that no one's ever seen before." Pointing a finger at him, her broad smile lit up her entire face. "And you, my friend, are going to help me do it."

"Why me?" His confusion had his face pinching uncertainly.

"Because I want to work with the best and you're it," she explained, suddenly feeling shy at the admission. However, she didn't lose any of her vibrato. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're the next big thing in racing, Ichigo. You're smart and strong and you've got instincts that put veterans to shame. I know you're going to be the best one day and I'm going to be there when you are."

"You have so little faith in me. I could very well win that title within the next few months." He said it so matter-of-factly that it might've been a boast on someone else.

Shaking her head, Rukai regarded him with eyes as deft as a sculptor's hands. "No, you're not there yet. Almost but not quite. You're going to need a push to get there, something special."

He snorted. "And you think you're it?"

"Fool, I _know_ I'm it. I'm going to be the best thing that ever happened to you," Rukia bragged, smirking so wide that she almost had him believing her. It was the flutter of her lavender dress that had him coming back to his senses, as he watched her walk away. But deep down, a part of him didn't want to leave things so open.

It was more impulse than thought that had Ichigo pulling her close, leaning down so he could see the white of her eyes, the slant of her nose, the fine hairs of her lashes. So close that he could appreciate the prettiness always hidden beneath those muffled curses and tomboyish defenses. And he forgets why he pulled her so near because all he can think is that she's far more beautiful than memory served.

"What the hell, Ichigo? Let go!" Rukia yelled, pulling away sharply. To cover the blunder, he nudged his chin at her in challenge.

"One year from now and if I haven't won that championship, come see me. I wanna glimpse of this dream of yours, Rukia. I wanna see if you're as good as you think you are."

He could feel her watching him as he brushed past her, and he hated to admit that her heat stirred a strange awareness. It was the kind of emotion he got while driving, a counter-rush of adrenaline that he lived for. Kuchiki Rukia had been many things before tonight, but he would've never pegged her as dangerous.

At least, not until now.

* * *

**AN**: And that's it for the first part! The second part will contain smut and I'm thinking of actually posting it on rather than AO3. I feel like it's easier and this is already rated as Mature. So, yes, if you guys could leave a review that would make me all kinds of happy. :3 Thank you~

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	2. Part Two: Broken System

**AN**: So I have a confession to make: I did intend for this to be a three-shot but it just got so long that I had to make it so. But I will be writing smut and it will be in the next part. Honestly, this entire fic exists so i can write smut but I needed to have a plot. I can'be help it. I can't really do PWP as well as I'd like. :/

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Thank you~ I'm glad you like my writing and my story as whole. I hope you'll like this part too. :3

**Jannie**: Thank you so much. I really try and writor more original stuff. At least, as original as a cliche can be. Haha. There's definitely a little more Ichigo and his thought process here but Rukia is definitely my main focus. And, yep, it got too long to be a two-shot so I hope you enjoy the longer length. Haha.

**vampirelover**: Aww, you're too sweet. Thank you. :3 I'm extending it a bit so I can have a bit more build-up for my smut. Please enjoy this part too~

**Guest**: Thank you! :DDD This is really a Rukia-based story so almost everything will be in her POV. Which is why I had to include the part about her being adopted, for perspective's sake. But I'm really happy to hear that you like it~

**yuiyuki**: Thank you~ I hope you don't mind the little twists and turns I threw in there.

**SMILE**: Haha, I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Sorry that I'll have to push the smut back. The second part was already 7000 and it wasn't even close to being done. But! It will be in the next part so look out for it.

**Guest**:Thank you! Here it is and I'm sorry I had to extend it a bit. LOL But it'll be worth it, I promise~

**Guest**: Thank you~ I'm glad to hear you're enjoying it. :D If I made this a multi-chapter it would've been easier to keep Ichigo in character but I don't really write IchiRuki unless I have a plot I really love. :/

**Guest**: Here it is~ Please enjoy! :D

**Jenny**: And I've updated! LOL Thanks for reading the last part as well. :)

_Warnings_: Some twists and turns for the sake of relationship building and a little bit of character development. :3 But no smut. I'm holding out on you guys. LOL

* * *

_Part Two: Broken System_

_One Year Later_

"Oi, Kuchiki! Get outta there and breathe some fresh air before your brother massacres us for letting you work too hard."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Rukia called out from beneath the racer. Her jumpsuit clung to her with sweat and accumulated grime as she slid out. Her eyes stung from the sudden brightness, as she stood up and righted her clothes.

True to her prediction, Ichigo hadn't won his first major title a year before. He'd come close, placing in the top five when everyone was sure he'd be massacred by more experienced drivers. So while the trophy didn't sit in his home he was still one to watch, even more hotly anticipated as the final drew close. Six months might feel like there was enough to go around but time was of the essence.

Clambering to the main work table, Rukia rolled her eyes at the reason she'd been called over. Ever since she'd started working full-time at the Shiba's racing company, her sister had spared no expense. That meant lunches and even dinners far above the normal cafeteria food. Hisana had always been a bit excitable even with her sickly body, wanting to provide more than she could afford.

_Some habits never die_, she thought with a smile, grabbing something with her fork since her fingers were too dirty. If her family ever saw in such a state they'd probably die of fright.

"Kuchiki, I would marry you if this is the kinda crap you get every day," Renji managed between a mouthful of food. Like the Kuchiki's would accept him. His table manners were atrocious.

"Please, _you?_ You're so unrefined that her brother would lock her up in some ivory tower before he lets you near his precious baby sister." From the corner, Hisagi snorted out his joke as he finished up his plate.

Kira nodded thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I have to agree. Some people simply aren't made for elegant pursuits."

"You sayin' I ain't good enough for Rukia? Is that it?" Renji roared. Standing up, he pointed his chopsticks rudely. No one mentioned how good he was making their case. "I could be all fancy and shit if I wanted to. I mean, look at Ichigo. That guy was born into money and he still acts like—"

"Do you really wanna finish that sentence?"

All the raucous laughter died down when Ichigo came in, glaring darkly at his old friend. They were two of a kind, really. Their wavelengths ran so close she wondered if they were the same person in a past life. It wouldn't surprise her.

Not the least bit afraid, the redhead regarded his boss with alarming flippancy. "I would but I'm afraid you might get offended. All that blue blood makes a man a little sensitive."

"Alright, that's enough outta both of you," Rukia chided when Ichigo took a step forward in challenge. "Is there any reason you're here, Ichigo? Especially considering you're in _that_."

Looking down at himself, he'd forgotten about the three-piece suit he'd been shoved in. An upscale dinner was being held tonight and he was being forced to schmooze while his pit team did some overtime. He'd have done anything short of breaking his leg to get out of it but he was a hot commodity and the admin wanted to made good use of his popularity.

"Got some things to do, is all. Just came to check in and see how you guys are doing on the new motor."

Immediately Rukia lit up, amethyst eyes glowing in excitement. It must've been a productive day because she never looked at him like that if she could help it. The realization made his mood dip unhappily.

"I've made a few changes to the design I think you're gonna like," she chirped, running over to grab her notebook.

"Oh god, here she goes again," an amused coworker grumbled from his stool.

"That girl has nothing on her mind except cars and engineering."

"Is she even female? I've never even seen her with a boy unless he was covered in grease," another laughed. But they all had soft spots for the Kuchiki princess.

"Too bad, y'know. She's quite beautiful," Yumichika pointed out as he served himself another plate. "I'm sure most men are just intimidated by her. I mean, besides the people in our business, who else shows that much enthusiasm?"

"Not to mention she's smarter than most of us. No wonder guys aren't linin' up," Madarame shook his head before grabbing his water bottle.

Watching her rummage around her desk, Ichigo kept his mouth shut. The same thought had crossed his mind on occasion but he wasn't out to get himself castrated. Rukia had all the qualities a man could want but they weren't necessarily things he wanted in a wife, especially not in the tiny, upper crust world they lived in.

Treading towards her, he peered over her shoulder as she scoured for her treasured notebook. He even grinned at the little whoop of victory before she spun back, nearly crashing into him.

"Whoa! What're you doing so close to me?" she nearly stammered, pressing her book to her chest defensively. The cock of his brow spoke volumes and she didn't like a single one.

"I came to see what was taking so long. I have to leave in—" Ichigo glanced at his watch, "—about fifteen minutes. The hotel isn't too far but punctuality is a religion with those old geezers."

"Right…" Suddenly self-conscious, she flipped open her notebook to distract herself. It wasn't often they stood so close. She could smell the spice of his aftershave and the scent of his shampoo. It reminded her that he was a man beneath all that playful haughtiness, a good one even. She'd gotten to know him well enough over the last few months that she could admit that to herself.

She settled on a page in the middle and showed him the calculations she'd been running. Her mind had raced with the possibilities of what kinds of tracks he'd be racing on and had done the math accordingly. Certain parts would have to be built to accommodate tricky roads with narrow turns and she emphasized how to get the most out of their new engine on the straights.

When he asked to take a closer look, Rukia handed it over carefully. It was always weird having someone look over her work. It was one thing if it was the head of a department because they were trained for such work. But it was nerve-wracking when Ichigo asked to see it. Because his mind was astute, almost scarily so, and he could pinpoint her flaws with accuracy that embarrassed her. Maybe because she was still trying to win his approval, as much as she hated to admit it.

It took a second for her to notice her state of dress, painted in motor oil and probably smelling of fumes. She took a step back out of respect for his pristine condition. She'd hate to ruin all the hard work his stylist must've gone through just to get him into that tuxedo.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking down at her with a glower.

"Ah, I just, um, didn't want to get your, uh, suit dirty." Good grief, she sounded like an illiterate. When had stringing sentences together become difficult?

He had the audacity to give her a onceover. "You're not that bad. Besides, how am I supposed to explain things to you if you hover over there?"

She was about to comment that she could hear and see just fine but he hadn't give her the chance. Instead, he crowded close and leaned down to her level. If he hadn't held up her messy scrawl Rukia was afraid she might've done something mortifying, like flutter.

And let me tell you that Kuchiki Rukia did not _flutter_.

It was with half-deaf ears that she listened, noting the criticisms and distinct praise he gave. It was rare, like a blue moon in winter, but heartfelt. The first time she'd received a little recognition she'd nearly checked him for a fever, asking if he was feeling okay. And even though he'd reddened and scowled, it didn't take away from the achievement. If anything it added on to it.

"But it's very good work. I'm looking forward to getting behind the wheel of this sometime soon." She received the work back with a nod, a little shy and more than a bit awkward. Interacting with Ichigo had gone from merciless taunts to something that might actually be called friendliness. Now was not the time to ruin it.

He eventually waved goodbye to the others, promising to be back to bother them sometime next week. The jeers and laughter followed him out, as Rukia began to fix her work area, feeling completely unlike herself. As much as she wanted to say that it was an arbitrary change, one that would end just as soon as it began, her gut said that she had reason to believe differently. And unfortunately her gut was rarely wrong.

* * *

It was late, far past the time she should've been there. But she was so close. Her calculations had been looked over repeatedly, the design was sound, and it wasn't _that_ hard to produce the damn thing. But the actual connection between the car's system and her custom-made engine was proving tricky. All her friends had given up earlier in the evening, leaving it for the next day.

But Rukia just wasn't having it. She was tired and sweaty and probably smelt like her beloved engine but it would be worth it. This was what she'd spent her last year of college doing. Her thesis had been the seed and this was the fruit of her labor. There was no way she was going to go home until that race car started.

Humming some song beneath her breath, she finished tweaking a few of the lines and checked to see that there were no other stray wires. One accident was more than enough for her to learn her lesson. Excitedly she jumped into the front seat, praying to some higher power that the millionth time would be the lucky one.

Turning the key, she clenched her eyes and revved the engine…

Nothing.

"_Dammit!_" Rukia swore, slamming her hands against the steering wheel. She pressed her forehead to it, trying to fight off the welling of frustration. All her time and effort was refusing to pan out.

She stayed in the front seat for a long while, inhaling harshly to try and get a grip on herself. The shallow steps didn't properly register until someone stopped at the edge of the open door. Without looking up she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"You're in my seat."

"You can have it…" she muttered, gratefully slipping out. She moved a bit away, crossing her arms over her chest as she pondered her next move.

Settling so he was sitting in his car with his feet on the cement floor, Ichigo regarded her with a worried frown. Rukia was the kind to get strung-up by nature, easily annoyed and demanding compliance when she wanted it. But a race car wasn't as obedient as a person. It either worked or it didn't, and right now it seemed like it wanted nothing to do with her ambitions.

"Do you want some help?" he asked. Renji had asked him to check in on their resident workaholic, afraid she'd sleep in the garage. He thought that that might be the last of their problems. Who knew if she'd ever sleep if she didn't get this thing going?

"No I'm fine." An automatic answer. Her pride and tiredness were coloring her decisions, as she climbed back onto her stool and looked at her plans again. He knew they were flawless. He'd been the one to give the final go-ahead.

So Ichigo took her answer with a grain of salt, as he removed his jacket and reached for a pair of gloves. No use dirtying himself anymore than he needed to.

"Oi, what're you doing? I said I didn't need help!"

"You also need a break and maybe some food so I'm just going to ignore your opinion. I'm helping you whether you want it or not."

It was with great pleasure that he watched Rukia turn a furious red, mouth opening and closing as if she couldn't find the words to nail him with. But that was just as well. He worked better in silence anyway. As he ducked his dead, he kept his head down and surveyed the work that'd been done.

Truly, it was a moment like this that made him appreciate just how intelligent Rukia was. Physically, there not a thing out of place, every part meticulously adjusted while her baby sat rightfully in the middle. It was truly an awe-inspiring machine, something only a visionary could've conjured. He wouldn't have been able to do it.

"So, what'dya think it is?" Perching precariously against the headlight, her nonchalance was as fake as his courteousness.

"I think you've done a pretty good job here. Honestly, at first glance, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why isn't it starting? It should've been working hours ago."

"Not everything on paper translates to real life so smoothly. Give yourself some room for error," he chastised, following the endless loops of wires with his eyes. If there was something they missed in production then they might have to scratch the entire thing and start back at square one. It would hurt the company's deep pockets but he was more concerned about Rukia. She wouldn't admit defeat easily.

And neither would he if he could help it. He'd made plans that night to go home and spend time with his family but this took precedence. Ichigo couldn't in good conscience leave the girl there, up to her chin in noxious fumes and wracking her brain for something that might not even be there. The least he could do was lay her fears to rest or deliver the news personally.

Between the two of them, the hours ticked by in moments of sporadic conversation. Sometimes they were snappy, as eyelids dropped and caffeine lost its buzz. Other times it was easier, an exchange about any topic under the sun. But most of the time they were silent, tinkering with plugs and canisters until they felt like the entire inside of his car had been changed.

It was past dawn when Rukia was finally willing to thrown in the towel.

"Just one more start, okay? One more and then we can forget everything," she whispered, sad but sincere. The hope had drained with each grain of sand that'd gone by, leaving sunlight at their doorstep. And while she had nearly none left, she owed it to Ichigo and herself to run one last trial.

Nodding, the other climbed into the familiar leather seat. Honestly he felt guilty about feeling relieved. The sun had already come up and was casting shadows from the windows, signaling that he'd truly gone an entire night without rest. He'd have to cancel a few appointments just to get some much-needed shut eye.

It felt like slow motion, as he dragged the key into a crescent shape and prayed for a miracle. He felt the slight hitch and anticipated the rev, clenching his eyes as I clicked into place.

The buzz of life that filled the garage sounded like a miracle.

"We did it!" Rukia screamed, jumping up and down as Ichigo stepped out. He had a large smile on his own face as the other threw her hands in the air, almost dizzy with fatigue. But it'd been worth it. Just a few seconds of noise and exhaust felt like gold had fallen from the sky.

Bounding over to him, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders, laughing so hard she felt like she could cry. His surprise was off-set by his own happiness as he wrapped himself around her. So thin, almost delicate, but there was strength in those hands. More strength than most had in their entire bodies.

He wasn't sure how it happened but one moment he was pulling her close and the next he was looking down at her. His clothes were now stained with oil and her scent while her fingers gripped his biceps. Like she needed him to hold her up for a second while her excitement returned the strength to her legs. And she was staring up at him with so much joy his breath caught in his throat, jewel eyes sparkling as if she'd found the secret to life and she would share it with him if he asked.

But instead of asking, he took.

His fingers stroked the side of her face, as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. The rush of air against his lips might've been a gasp or a sigh but he paid it no mind. Rukia was softer than any woman he'd had before, despite her skinny frame and masculine personality. She was the kind of woman who'd taste of sunshine if one was lucky enough to win her over. And Ichigo was nothing if not lucky.

He could feel her fists ball into the short sleeves of his shirt, making him grin when she pushed against his mouth with her tiptoes. The purr of her voice heated his previously dulled senses, as he opened her lips and swiped at her tongue and teeth, securing her with his hand against her cheek.

A few moments more and he'd have done much more than kissed her. Flashes of stripping her body of that hideous uniform filled his mind, unzipping the front slowly as he made his way down her neck and to those meager but lovely breasts. He'd love to leave the bottom half on her, licking at her skin while a hand skirted down the mechanic's uniform and into her body. Not even her hands against his wandering fingers could stop him.

It was unfortunate that reality stormed in with the morning sun, as the sounds of echoing feet made their way down the hall. Rukia jolted with awareness then, pushing back from him. That had Ichigo grumbling as he dragged his eyes over Rukia's fretful form. If she noticed the heat he was shooting her she ignored it, too busy running her hands through your hair to look presentable.

"Mornin'," Renji greeted, obviously surprised to see them. "Don't tell me you guys spent the entire night here."

"We did and look what happened." Gesturing smugly to the running motor, the boys hooted and cheered excitedly. A few moved straight to it while the others ruffled Rukia's greasy hair and wrapped arms around her shoulders.

"This is great, Kuchiki! Always knew you had it in you."

"We can start doing test-runs in a few days with Kurosaki once we've worked out all the details."

The boys talked excitedly among themselves, making plans while deciding what was best to do next. Their manager eventually had to step away and tell Rukia to head home, saying she looked worse for wear. It was a good thing she wasn't sensitive like other women. To work in a testosterone-laden place like this one had to develop a thick skin.

"I'll take her," Ichigo stepped in. For a moment Rukia wondered why his expression was a little chillier than usual. "I'll have to cancel some meetings today anyway but I can make sure Rukia gets home safe."

Getting a decisive nod from the older man, Rukia was quick to protest. "I-I'm fine! I can just get someone to pick me up. Besides, aren't you tired?"

"Not so tired that I can't drop you off." Waving at the others, he forcefully led Rukia towards the door. She dug her heels in but he was too powerful. Typical. Her small size had never been useful in a struggle.

"Seriously, you don't have to drop me off. I can get someone to get me." Usually she commuted to work since she lived so close but she'd probably fall asleep on the bus. Not the smartest thing to do with her exhaustion.

"Look, you and I are both dead on our feet but I know for sure I can get home safe. You, on the other hand, are the type to get kidnapped in your condition."

"Excuse me?" She punched him in the ribs. The flinch was only vaguely satisfying.

"It's not an insult, midget. I'm just trying to help," Ichigo growled, rubbing at his side before grabbing her wrist. "We gotta look out for each other."

"Oh, and what makes you think I need you?"

"Everyone needs a little help."

The pointed look he gave her made Rukia look away, embarrassed. It was true. Without him she doubted there would've been any reason to celebrate. But that didn't mean she was comfortable being alone with him. The memory of his lips against hers seared through her mind, making her face flame up as they arrived at his car.

She hesitated to open the door while Ichigo climbed in. When he saw she hadn't sat down, he exhaled noisily before rolling down the window.

"Is there a problem? Forget how to open doors?"

She glared tiredly. "Do you really expect me to get in that car with you?"

"Yeah, why? What's up?"

_He can't seriously have forgotten_, Rukia gaped. His confused frown said that he had. "Ichigo, you just… Back there…" She missed the guilt that filled his face, too busy staring at her hands in uncertainty.

Instead of acknowledging it, Ichigo turned his gaze ahead. "'Back there' what? What's going on with you, Rukia?"

The words stung hard enough to make her eyes widen. Glass shattered at the bottom of her stomach, jangling as she swallowed a mouthful of dry air. Was it really so easy to overlook? That kiss had shaken her, made her toes curl, stolen away the good sense she had left after a sleepless night. But maybe she was the only one who felt that way.

Climbing in, her stare remained resolutely forward. She could feel his glare on her, sizing up the sudden chilliness but decided against commenting. Good, he was smarter than usual. Or maybe just tired. No doubt there was someone else he'd happily spend his time with, a girl worth more than a passing glance.

It wasn't important that that girl wasn't her.

* * *

Shifting gears, Ichigo felt his body run on autopilot as he took the turn at full speed with ease. The last few weeks had left him grossly irritated. And as much as he hated it, he was the kind that was easily distracted by things that he deemed important.

And the way Rukia was treating him was definitely important.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ The question sat on his mind as he finished the test lap and went around for one more. The heat made his helmet even heavier than usual, his gloves already slick as he sped along the asphalt. But there was only one thing running around his head as he finished the lap in record time, all thanks to the engine Rukia had designed.

She'd been right that night over a year ago, and he was beginning to understand just how talented she was. If there was any way he was going to win the championship in two months, it was going to be with this car, this motor. It was smaller, lighter, but it packed a punch so hard it'd shocked Ichigo the first time he'd stepped on the pedal. He'd taken to extra gym sessions so he could handle the pressure at full-throttle.

Climbing out of the racer, his team was already there to meet him. Someone was running off times significantly lower than his previous ones, as others congratulated him on a good run. It'd taken a while to get used to the new handling so the last month had been only average times. Today was going to be the first of many personal records.

"Lookin' good, Ichigo. Looks like you're not burning out another set of tires," Renji laughed, walking back with him as the others checked for any damage.

"Cut me some slack. That thing pushes hard. I'm just glad I haven't spun out yet."

"Yeah, I heard Rukia's been trying to make the steering a little heavier after hearing about your complaint."

"Is that so?" Immediately he began to search for her in the midst of the team, peering over his shoulder and coming up empty. He'd complained about the system being too sensitive after a particularly light turn had him nearly losing control. It'd been the first day and he hadn't been ready for it. Ever since Rukia had made it her personal business to figure out how to fix it, nearly perfecting it a week ago.

It was only when they were working did he see her and even then she avoided him like the plague. Whenever he tried to confront her about it, the cool detachment on her face only left him even angrier. Those bright eyes that used to stare him with every emotion—anger, happiness, reluctance—showed absolutely nothing now.

It was time to do some digging. If Rukia wasn't going to give up why she was mad, then he'd have to use another means.

"So, what's new?" A bit too broad but better than nothing. He didn't want to be obvious, even to an oblivious guy like Renji.

"Nothing much. Stuff, I guess." Never mind. He needed a _better_ guy than Renji.

"Oi, Rukia! Looks like you finally finished all that math you've been messing with," the redhead called out, grabbing Ichigo's attention. In front of them Rukia was giving orders to a few of the technicians, instructions about fine tuning her otherwise perfect car.

Noticing someone called her name, she dismissed them before waving brightly at her friend, her eyes then settling on Ichigo's visage. Even after a hard run, he was still so cool and collected. It made her want to kick him in the head again. To go back in time and undo that little slip-up would bring her so much satisfaction.

"It looks like all those all-nighters have been working. No one can stop talking about your machine," Renji praised, rubbing the back of his neck with a toothy grin.

"Well duh. It's only my life's work on the line."

"You're twenty-three. You have a whole bunch more time before you need to start worrying about that kinda thing, ya damned overachiever."

"Someone has to be. I don't wanna end up a loser like you," she taunted, sticking her tongue out ungracefully. Renji returned it with a screwed up face, eyes narrowed as his lips fell into an ugly snarl. But they laughed at the end of it, shaking hands before the older man was called over by their supervisor.

Which left Ichigo in his place.

Darting a glance up at him, Rukia did her best to pull of haughty. But it was hard when Ichigo regarded her with that easy confidence he always had. Dressed head to toe in his racing gear, it was still weird seeing him without the screen and flashing lights and microphones in his face. The discrepancies made him shine brighter in her eyes, making her look away uncomfortably.

"Are you really still pulling all-nighters?" The hint of disapproval didn't go unnoticed, as she tilted her head back with a defiant headshake.

"I am."

"After you almost killed yourself over the last one, I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson."

"Look, if you want to win this year you've gotta let me do what I do best. And yeah, that means a couple of late nights. So what?"

Their confrontations were always like this, him trying to browbeat her just because he was larger, more masculine, and her boss. Stupid. If she had no issues going up against matrons and their nitpicking, Ichigo was a poor replacement.

So what if he was sort of attractive? Nii-sama was much better looking and far more gentlemanly. And maybe he had a fairly good head on his shoulders, one she could admire even if he wasn't nearly as educated as her. The few redeeming qualities Kurosaki ichigo had weren't enough to balance the strangeness that tickled her gut when he was around or the madness they seemed to inflict on each other.

And then there was that kiss…

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The high-pitched call broke off their staring contests, two noses going up in different directions. But Rukia didn't miss how the other softened when a beautiful woman bounded up to him, matching bright hair and a smile she would've never been able to pull off. Smirking and eyerolls, those were her signatures. Not like this tall, buxom woman who probably had men eating out of her hand.

A tinge of envy shot through her when she realized it was Inoue Orihime speaking so earnestly to Ichigo. The fledgling celebrity was making her way up in the world, gaining attention for that sweet personality on top of her perfect form. Every man's dream, her coworkers had agreed over coffee one morning, debating their favorite rising stars.

But it wasn't her presence that had Rukia on edge, as her eyes slid inconspicuously to her companion. For a moment she wondered if he looked at everyone that way. Everyone but her. His shoulders relaxed and his face smoothed out, polite for once. And at just the right height, Orihime came to his chin, smiling cheerfully as they discussed a topic that had fallen on uncaring ears.

It was the first time Ichigo ever looked pleasant in front of her, and Rukia hated how she cared.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend," Ichigo said, snatching back her attention. "This is Kuchiki Rukia, one of our engineers and our only female mechanic. Rukia, this is Inoue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl said. It hurt that she sounded so eager, as she held out a hand for Rukia to shake. "It's always wonderful to meet Kurosaki-kun's friends."

"A-ah… Me too," she replied. She grinned lamely before pulling her hand back, feeling awkward for even being there.

"Inoue and I have some business we need to talk with the higher-ups about so we have to get going." Gesturing towards the building, Rukia wasn't prepared for the stern look Ichigo gave her. "Don't do anything reckless. If I have to drag you outta that garage kicking and screaming, I'll do it, Rukia."

"Whatever. I'll do what I want," she stuck her tongue out at him as he glowered but nodded for them to leave anyway. Despite turning away, it was hard to miss the worried glance Inoue sent her, a little lost and confused, like she didn't know what to make of their relationship.

_Well then, that makes two of us_, Rukia thought as she made her way back to the garage.

* * *

**AN**: And that's it for the second part. Please look forward to the last one, guys. I think it'll be out next weekend as long as I get some free time to just write. We'll see what I have schedule-wise. LOL

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	3. Part Three: Cruise Control

**AN**: It's done! OMG I can't believe it~ I'm so excited to finally get back to my other fics (once school is over, which will be about in a month or so). :) I hope the last part is satisfying, guys. It's 9000 words so that's gotta mean something, right?

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Oh my, you must read fast. Haha. The last two chapters were around 5000 words. Thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this one. It's an extra-long ending because I couldn't help myself. ;D

**vampirelover**: You get your wish~ The smut is rather heavy here. Since I've been writing smut for less than a year, I still have my issues with it. That being said, I hope you like it anyway!

**guest**: And here it is, the last update! Thank you. I'm glad you love the story. :)

**yuiyuki**: There's a lot going on here but I hope it turns out as well as you hope. Thank you for your support~

**Guest**: It's finally here! LOL Thank you for your review and enjoy~

**nureen**: Aww, thank you sweetheart! :3 I only hope I can brighten up your day, even if only a little bit.

_Warning_: THERE IS VERY SMUTTY CAR!SEX. I cannot emphasize this enough. If you don't like smut, well, what're you doing read this fic? LOL Also, there's a dash of HitsuKarin in here because it's my other OTP. Just a warning for non-shippers. Feel free to scroll past it.

* * *

_Part Three: Cruise Control_

"What're you lookin' at?"

Feeling a presence looming over her shoulder, Rukia jumped as she clutched her phone to her chest. "Nothing! Don't you have work to do, idiot?"

"That's pretty harsh," Renji frowned, unmoving. "What're you hiding over there?"

"Nothing! Just go away, Renji. We've got work to do," she mumbled, slipping her phone into the pocket of her dark blue jumpsuit. What she hadn't expected was for him to reach around and pickpocket her. When he began laughing maniacally as he held the phone above her head, her curses could be heard throughout the spacious garage. And from their workplaces, the others stopped to chuckle at the show.

It wasn't until a certain someone stole in that things started to get interesting.

"Hey, Ichigo! Catch!"

Reflexively he did what he was told, netting the smart phone with a confused grimace. "What the hell is this?"

"It's my phone! Give it back!" Rukia declared. But she was unable to reclaim it, arms held behind her by Renji.

Not even batting an eyelash, Ichigo put in the password and started scrolling through it.

"Don't you dare, Ichigo! I will make your life hell if you look through my messages!"

"Then nothing changes. Gotcha," Ichigo smirked, pressing the topmost text while shooting her a smug glance. "Now what could be so important that you'd have to hide it from your friends?"

"You're not my friend, you're my boss! And Renji's just some useless tool monkey! I take back my friendship with both of you!"

Mockingly offended, Renji snarled at the challenge. "Go on, Ichigo. What does it say?"

He scrolled to the bottom, seeing the tiny print and pausing with a deep frown. He looked over at Rukia, who stopped her struggles long enough to blush bright red and sputter some ill-formed threat.

But Ichigo wasn't having any of it. "What the hell is this?"

"What does it look like, fool? Can't you read?" Still heated, she tossed her short hair to the side.

"Yeah but what the hell does it mean? Why's some guy asking you out to dinner?"

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Ayasegawa chuckled, leaning his chin against his hand. By now the entire room was being entertained.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to get to know me or something." She'd calmed down enough that Renji let her go. He figured that if she attacked anyone, it'd probably be Ichigo.

"Yeah but why?"

"I don't know. Have you ever thought that maybe that's what guys do? They ask a girl out 'cause they might like her?" Her sarcasm must've been potent because his dumbfounded expression morphed into seriousness. Good. She would hate to tear him apart when he wasn't completely coherent.

Eyeing the screen, he glared between it and her annoyed face. "I don't trust this guy. Who knows what he's up to? I don't know how well you know guys, Rukia. I mean, he could be a masked murderer and you're just his type."

"And if he was it still wouldn't be any of your business." She stomped up to him to collect her phone, holding her right hand out expectantly. "Give it back. I still have to reply to him."

But Ichigo wasn't so compliant. Instead he slipped the cell into his jeans pocket before doing an about face. "I don't think you're in the right frame of mind to be making decisions. Come back when your head's cooled."

_What the hell?_ Rukia felt her jaw unhinge as Ichigo escaped with her smart phone. But the shock didn't last long. Ignoring the imploring stares, she charged out the door and headed for Ichigo's private office. If she had to make him deaf in one ear to get his head on straight, then it'd be her pleasure.

Maddeningly enough Ichigo was reclining in the chair behind his large, wooden desk when she stormed in. He didn't even give the courtesy of acknowledging her entrance. Instead he waved his hand at her in a gesture that said 'close the door if you're gonna stay.'

He finally looked up when she slammed it closed.

"Oi, keep the noise to a minimum, Rukia. I haven't done anything and you know it."

"You took my cell for the hell of it, Ichigo! I think _that_ is more than enough reason to cause some trouble." Sticking out her hand again, she sent Ichigo her most spiteful glare. "As long as you return it now I won't have to hurt you."

"_Pfft_, you hurt me? Is that even a threat?" he snorted, tilting his lips in a smile.

The thump of her heart told her that that damned smirk had a few unintended side effects. "J-just… Argh! Hand it over and let's move on, Ichigo. I have plenty of work to do and all of it's for _your_ championship."

His response surprised her. "Ours."

"What?" Confused, Rukia moved back a step as Ichigo stood. Even leaning over his desk he towered over her.

"You said _my_ championship. Don't you mean ours?"

"I… I don't understand." All of a sudden her mouth felt dry, like she hadn't had a drink in days. She attempted to gulp down a bit of spit but the muscles in her throat weren't working. All they did was constrict when she saw the resignation enter his face.

It was always a sight when Ichigo softened, the changes so subtle and rare that most would miss it. The way his furrowed brows would straighten, the edges of his lips would relax, and for a moment he looked vulnerable, nothing like the public image he'd created. But whenever the marble crumbled and revealed a mere man, Rukia always felt her pulse skip.

"You said that I'd win this year because of you." Quirking his head to the side, amusement lit his gaze. "I didn't believe you then, and I still don't know if I believe you now. But you surprised me before, and I think you may do it again."

Feeling self-conscious, she didn't dare meet his eyes. "I'm just doing my job. Y'know, building stuff and designing things…"

"But you're doing them for me," Ichigo smiled, indulgent.

"That's just 'cause- I mean that- But _you_…" Her stutters were barely words, hardly enough to be called rejection.

"See? You already admitted once that you needed me." He fished her phone from his pocket and gingerly flicked his thumb over the screen. Darting his eyes to the Chappy wallpaper, his words held more weight than either was willing to acknowledge.

"And since you have me, it's not like you need any other guys, right?"

It took a moment for her to process. Her eyes flitted between the brightly lit screen and Ichigo's face, as if searching for an answer where his words had come up empty. It didn't escape her how he refused to meet her or how embarrassment flooded his face, red coloring the tips of his ears.

With her brain not functioning, she said the first words that came to mind. "Was that a confession?" A beat of silence—one in which Ichigo neither confirmed nor denied. "Oh my God…"

"Is that really all you have to say?" he asked incredulously. Tightening his grip on her poor phone, Rukia was afraid he might actually crush it.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I thought the thing before your question did answer it!"

"I don't know how you feel about me! I mean, you haven't even talked about our kiss! You swept it under the rug so fast I'm surprised I can still remember it!" And she did remember it, especially at the most inconvenient times. Sometimes she couldn't glance in his direction because of it and she'd taken to avoiding him, much to his chagrin.

He turned quiet then. She observed him closely as the emotions played out on his face. Shame and irritation and finally acceptance. So Ichigo did remember that little encounter? While the silent admission brought some relief, it carried a little pain too. It must've been a mistake for him, brought on by delirium and momentary excitement. But it hadn't been one for her and she wouldn't treat it as such.

"It's fine, Ichigo. You don't have to feel guilty," she said quietly. She needed to leave. "If you want to forget about it, then fine. I won't bring it up again."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The hiss of his voice came out low, angry. Enough to make her head snap up to meet him straight on. "I feel guilty about it but not the way you seem to think I do."

"Huh?"

"Idiot, I don't regret kissing you. I'd been trying not to do it for months and you were just too dumb to notice," Ichigo admitted, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "At the time, you were… I mean, it's like this…"

Rukia almost jumped when he looked her straight in the eye, giving off a silent 'I won't repeat this again so you better be listening.' And she was, as she tilted her head back after he rounded the table and took a few steps closer. And again, she thought she could smell the rinse of his shampoo when he leaned down and made himself very, very clear.

"The only thing I regretted was taking advantage of the situation. If you'd have been in your right mind, you wouldn't have kissed me back. _I_ know that, _you_ know that. And you'd have been right because there are way better places for a first kiss than a garage."

"So, what?" Her disbelief was nearly palpable. "It wasn't a mistake?"

"No way, kissing you?" And then he shot her a devastating smile, so unlike him that it was probably illegal in a few countries. "How could that ever be a mistake?"

Rukia wasn't so sure that an office was a better place for a second kiss, but the way Ichigo laughed against her lips and combed his fingers through her hair made her think that maybe anywhere was good enough with him.

So much so that it was annoyingly difficult to push him away. "W-wait a second," she stammered, catching her breath in hopes of retaining some coherent thought. Not that Ichigo cared for that idea, as he settled his chin in her hair and his hands into the curves of her pockets familiarly. _Too_ familiarly.

Her words tangled. "I know that, uh, well now… Umm… What I'm trying to say is…"

"Do you need a second? Should I leave the room?" he offered. It was a joke but one she didn't appreciate.

"What's going on with you and Inoue?"

Her words came out in a pressurized spurt, sounding nearly like a single word. But Ichigo must've understood because he pulled away with a bewildered expression.

"I don't understand."

"It's a pretty straightforward thing, y' know." She rolled her eyes for effect. "What's your relationship with Inoue Orihime?"

"She's a friend who's doing the company a favor. Why? I don't get where this is coming from."

"That's not how everyone else sees it." After months of speculating on Orihime's frequent visits, it'd come down to bets in their garage about how long until they'd get together. The raucous laughter had rubbed her the wrong way but she hadn't understood why. Now she realized now that it was because she hadn't been ready to give up on Ichigo.

He scowled then, still not comprehending. "She's agreed to do some publicity for our company. Y'know, photo shoots and TV spots, stuff like that. Since she's an old friend, Inoue even refused pay. I don't know why anyone would do that but…"

_Does he seriously not get it?_ Rukia's eyes went wide as her jaw almost crumpled to the floor. She watched as his gaze darted up and to the side, uncharacteristically contemplative. He didn't get it. This idiot had no idea that Orihime was in love with him and was doing all this for his sake. Deep down, a shock of pity ran through her as she gripped the bottom hem of his shirt.

_I'm sorry, Inoue_, Rukia said silently, as she angled Ichigo's face towards her. Because she knew there was no way she was going to be able to let him go. She regarded his surprise with a grin and pulled him down, possessively running her fingers through ginger hair.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

* * *

_Two months later_

Rukia could feel the sweat bead against her skin, watching as the cars made their final lap around the track. Her hands gripped the railing beneath her fingers as the drivers took the first turn for the last time.

All the while, Ichigo trailed just behind the board leader.

"C'mon, Ichigo. _C'mon_…" she pleaded beneath her breath. Her agitation had made her unwanted as pit crew despite her constant begging. Her nervousness had made the others anxious, her already short temper even more volatile. And now was not the time for anyone to be losing their cool.

Her custom car took each obstacle with ease, charging to the front from the start and keeping up with the pack leaders. But aggressive driving and lengthy experience supplemented her innovations, leaving Ichigo vulnerable to their skill. He held in there though, taking their offensive and absorbing each cut-off and second loss. It was the best she'd ever seen him and it made her already bounding heart race.

In the quarter-mile, Ichigo's racer picked up speed. He wasn't going to back down, not until they'd reached that finish line. The leading driver was just as insistent, blocking him while maintaining that breakneck speed. It was with a skid that Ichigo held his place, knocking back a few that tailed him too closely but unable to overtake the man just in front of him.

Entering the last stretch, Rukia held her breath as she clenched her fingers so tightly she was sure she'd break skin. Adrenaline-infused apprehension rushed over the crowd as she watched Ichigo speed up again, going for the inside and the final kill. But his opponent was there to stop him, so quick she was impressed he hadn't spun out.

And that was all Ichigo needed.

Pressing on the break for just a second, Ichigo took advantage of the newly devised steering system and spun it in the opposite direction. He floored it a moment later, taking care to make that impossible maneuver without losing control. With a heavy swallow, Rukia watched Ichigo cross the finish line less than a second before his competitor.

It was to the sound of cheers and booming applause that Rukia sunk to the ground in the stands. Her grip didn't relax as she leaned her forehead against her arm and let it all hit her at once. And although it had been Ichigo claiming that victory Rukia was sure she'd never felt more accomplished than at this moment in her entire life. So much so that all she could do was smile as their team surrounded the newest champion, ruffling that signature orange hair and tossing their arms over him.

_Definitely the best thing that ever happened to me_, Rukia grinned privately as her eyes followed Ichigo approaching the group of talkative reporters and flashing cameramen. Unsteadily she made her way out of the seats and out the crowded door.

* * *

This atmosphere didn't suit her no matter how many times she was forced into it. Fine dining and professional racing didn't seem to have anything in common but sponsors were there to find their next face and the sport's organizers were always happy for their contributions.

There was no doubt who everyone was waiting for. Kurosaki Ichigo was the only name on everyone's lips, the perfect poster boy with a pretty face and a good name. There were millions to be made and they were willing to do just about anything to convince him.

Unconsciously, Rukia began to primp. The short bangs of her bob had been pinned to one side, showing off the graceful slope of her neck. The rich purple of her gown hugged her petite form, highlighting often ignored curves. The slit along the front rode dangerously high on her thigh, a stylistic choice that had her brother frowning in disapproval. But it'd been Hisana's fault since she'd chosen the dress, as well as the diamond jewelry set to match.

_There's no point being nervous, stupid. It's just Ichigo. That idiot hasn't changed and he isn't about to start._ But while he might've been the same, she decided that maybe she wasn't. The awareness was growing, a spine-tingling emotion that made her want to hide for cover.

Its potency had her sensitive the moment he stepped in through the door. With the booming applause and sudden rush of people to greet him, Rukia felt no need to fall over herself the way the others did. Instead something in the back of her mind had her reluctant to even look at him.

Distractedly, she made her way over to the buffet and tried to look busy. Sometimes she snuck glances in Ichigo's direction, berating herself for the farce. Why should she hide from him? She'd spent the last two months firmly at his side, even if no one else knew it. They weren't ready to be public yet. Not for lack of relationship but more out of comfort. That, and neither was too eager to have Byakuya literally breathing down Ichigo's neck.

"Congratulations."

Caught off-guard, Rukia fumbled with her half-filled plate. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said congratulations, on your team's win." The dark-haired woman smiled, holding up a flute of champagne in cheers. Her red-hued lips were lifted in a vague grin. "I've heard that you were an irreplaceable part of their victory."

"Ah, no, you're giving me too much credit." Embarrassed, she held out a hand. "I don't believe I got your name. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kurosaki Karin. Sorry, I forgot that just because I know you it doesn't necessarily mean you know me," the girl laughed, eyes crescents as she shook her hand vigorously. "My brother told me all about you. Calls you too smart and stubborn for your own good but I think that's just him being caring."

"You're his sister?" she managed to squeak out, voice so high it even made her cringe. But this Karin girl was nice enough to merely laugh, not at all restrained in her confidence. Definitely someone worthy of being Ichigo's sister.

"Yeah, I'm four years younger. Right now I'm studying business in hopes of climbing the Shiba Corporate ladder," she said shyly. Like it was odd to work her way up. And for someone of her status, it sort of was.

"I see. Well I wish you the best of luck. I'm sure you can do it."

"Thank you. I'm actually a bit of a fan of yours."

"Really?" Surprised, Rukia almost dropped her plate again. "But… I don't think I've ever done anything worth that kind of praise."

"You just won my brother an international title on an engine built from scratch. If that's not worth some respect, then I don't know what is," Karin smiled slyly. "I know all about it because Ichi-nii wouldn't shut up about you. I really do admire all that you've done."

It was hard to stammer out a proper response when Karin bowed politely. She waved her hands about to stop her but it was useless. And honestly, Rukia was impressed by the girl's humility. There was a feeling in her gut that said this was a rare moment of it.

"I hope she's not bothering you, Kuchiki-san." A deep voice called their attention, as Rukia shook her head before greeting him. On the other hand Karin looked far less pleased, as she crossed one arm over her front and cradled her glass with an impatient frown. The newcomer was polite as he stood beside the younger woman, white hair falling into equally bright eyes.

"It's been a while, Hitsugaya-san. I'm surprised to see you here," Rukia said politely. "You took the year off, right? I heard you're recuperating from a previous injury."

"Yes I am. It's unfortunate. I would've enjoyed racing Kurosaki in that custom racer you built. I've been hearing that it's a cut above anything available right now." The words weren't shallow. Hitsugaya Toushirou was a genius, plain and simple. He just so happened to be a prodigy with an insatiable need for adventure, one that'd taken him out for the season. The fact that he was last year's champ wasn't lost on any of them.

"Even if you were there my brother wouldn't lose to you. He's only getting better," Karin assured him. Taking a sip from her glass, she sent him a haughty glare. "Next year too. My brother won't lose."

"Big talk for someone who knows nothing about racing."

Swerving her stare between the two, Rukia saw how Karin's fingers clenched around her flute and how Toushirou's coolness became a bit more arrogant. Very unlike him, she pondered to herself, as the two exchanged taunts with ease. As if they'd done it a million times before and would do so another million after.

"I don't know why I put up with you. Just because you and Ichi-nii were close as kids doesn't mean you get to act like you know me," Karin fumed. Putting down her drink, she moved to make a hasty escape. But Toushirou was faster.

Sliding an arm around her waist he muttered something into her ear, an act far too intimate on a solitary creature like Hitsugaya. And although Rukia guessed that it was meant to calm her, it didn't seem to be working. But even with the emerging scowl there was an underlying dynamic there, she was sure of it. She could see it in the way his fingers curled against the silk of Karin's dress and the way his lips gently touched the skin of her ear. It wasn't the kind of embrace friends or enemies would share.

"I see you two are getting along just fine."

"Ichigo." How he managed to battle his way to them was a mystery. Rukia felt a bit of self-consciousness eat at her and the immense urge to fix herself again. It was intolerable behavior and she'd berate herself properly for it later.

"Hey Rukia," he said, looking at her with fondness that still made her senses heighten. He had none of the airs that he wore like a shield and seeing it made her shoulders relax, as she regarded him with a smile.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki," Toushirou butted in, arm still looped around Karin's waist. The subtle struggle didn't go unnoticed. "Your driving was impressive but I can't say that it was all you, can I? Your partner there was the real hero behind this victory."

"Hey, you can't take Ichigo out of the equation so easily," Rukia butted in. "He worked hard, harder than anyone else, and I-"

But Ichigo just laughed. "That's just his way of praising people, Rukia. He can't say I did a good job without some kind of criticism. You learn the pattern after a few years with him."

"I'm not so predictable." But the reddening of his face said maybe he was.

"Yes, you are," Karin agreed readily as she finally freed herself from his iron grip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone who'll talk to me without feeling the need to hold me down."

It was with a huff that she escaped while three pairs of eyes followed after her. Rukia saw the disgruntled frown that folded Hitsugaya's lips before he too parted. Although he and Ichigo exchanged mutual handshakes, the frosty protectiveness didn't warm as their gazes met. It seemed that Hitsugaya had a ways to go before winning over the big brother.

"Are you doing alright by yourself?" Ichigo murmured, turning his back to the crowd. An obvious refusal for company if she'd ever seen one.

"Fine. Just fine," she lied between her teeth. Now that she could appreciate his nearness she wasn't as confident as she thought she was.

"You sure? You don't look fine."

"I am. You worry too much." Grabbing a glass from a passing waiter, she sipped thirstily.

"Is that so?" He sounded unconvinced but dropped it for a moment to appreciate Rukia wrapped in silk and studs. Better than her uniform but less so than her in nothing at all. Well, he couldn't always have his way.

Or could he? "Meet me in one hour. We're gonna leave early to celebrate, just the two of us." And then he was gone.

* * *

Karin monitored her brother from a distance, noting how he made his obligatory greetings and compliments with speedy efficiency. He doubtlessly wanted to get out of here. Ichigo hated crowded places, the feeling of pressure stifling his lung and eating away his freedom. And if she was right she knew exactly who he was going to escape with.

"You look happy." The voice caressed her ear and found a home in her bones. She hated it, how she fell right into his palm without him trying, but she also loved it. Because she loved him.

"I am. Ichi-nii looks like he's in a better mood than usual and I know exactly why," Karin smiled. She eyed the reason as she accepted a few praises about her design while rebuffing offers to transfer companies. Rukia wasn't going anywhere Ichigo wasn't.

"I really don't know how I feel about that look on your face," Toushirou chided, slipping in behind her and pressing a kiss to her neck. He appreciated the shiver that reverberated into his lips. "You're far too absorbed in Kurosaki's love life."

"Oh? And what else should I be paying attention to?" Karin asked, breathless as she felt a hand slide against her abdomen and the other along the back of her thigh.

"I did as you asked, Karin. I waited three years for you to graduate to keep Kurosaki from finding out about us. Don't you think I deserve something for my patience?" His voice was teasing. She could hear the smirk as he pressed her back to his front, hidden in a little corner with a flimsy drape working as their cover.

Excitement made her chuckle, feeling sultry as she turned in his embrace. "And what do you have in mind?"

All of a sudden the softness in Toushirou's eyes sharpened, as he regarded her with complete seriousness. "I won't rush you, you know."

"I know."

"You can trust me," he said as her fingers tightened along the lapel of his jacket.

"I know."

"And I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything…" Parting his lips, Karin kissed Hitsugaya with every intention of shutting him up. She did it so well that they stayed like that for a while, barely hidden as he swallowed the air between them in his pursuit of her. So much so that it was Karin who pulled away first, panting harshly against his mouth.

She wasted no time. "Don't you have somewhere you want to take me, Toushirou?"

Clasping hands, both of them left without saying a single goodbye.

* * *

Crammed into Ichigo's sports car, Rukia felt some of the tension from the party drift away. Quiet replaced expectation and critiquing gazes, especially the ones who'd looked at her and Ichigo with growing suspicion. Perhaps they wanted someone more of Inoue's caliber, smiling and conventionally pretty and sweet. Not at all like Rukia's ruthless wit and scathing sarcasm.

But no one was any wiser to their relationship status and they were fine with that. Their privacy was important and they didn't need the world's justification. Each other was enough for now.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Rukia inquired, trying not to be too obvious. She must've been more transparent than she thought because Ichigo snorted in disbelief.

"You can't just let it be a surprise, can you?"

"When you want to escape I feel like I should always be on-guard," she glared at him. Her suspicions were justified, as much as he hated to admit it. He'd never been particularly good at self-control when he really wanted something. "So no, I can't handle a surprise. Who knows what you're going to do to me."

"You know _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

The heat he shot her, so warm despite the nonchalance of his features, made Rukia sputter in outrage. She was the daughter of an esteemed family, a gentle maiden by upbringing (if one forgot about her obvious boyishness). Those sorts of innuendos weren't appropriate talk for people of their lineage.

"Ichigo, you can't say something like that! That kind of thing... It's just, it's not how you're supposed to talk about that kind of stuff."

He shrugged, uncaring as they zipped down the deserted highway. "There's no need to be shy, Rukia. I've seen you in far more embarrassing situations." He smirked here as he took an exit. "Want me to tell you which ones are my favorites?"

"That so-called humor is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Yeah but you like my kind of trouble."

Grumbling, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, beaten. She was still adjusting to this side of Ichigo. It was unlike that of most lovers, who spoke in sparse but emotion-filled poems. He wasn't any good at subtle. But he could tease and he was good at it. And not with just words, she mused, blushing brightly as her mind wandered. There was a reason why so many women coveted that spot beside him. She just hadn't realized why they wanted to stay so badly until now.

Eventually they pulled up to a familiar gray building, the windows dark with the absence of workers. Rukia was baffled as to why they'd ended up here. She stepped out of the car as the wind bit into her pale skin. Why would she need to go to a place that she was normally at every day of her life?

"What's going on? Why're we at the garage?" Rukia asked, clambering behind him as he held her fingers with his own.

"Because this is where you want to be most tonight."

"Huh?" Her puzzlement made her stumble but Ichigo was there to catch her.

"After I won, you didn't come down and really enjoy our win," he explained, voice softer than usual. "But you wanted to, right? There just wasn't a right time."

She didn't respond immediately, too dumbstruck to process his words. So he led her to the back of the compound, the path alien in the dark. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls and bounced alongside them. All the way until they got to the garage and Ichigo flipped the switch that forced the lights on.

Rukia recoiled for a moment, blinded. Sitting off to the side was her prized racer and she knew that what Ichigo said was true. She didn't want glory or praise. All she wanted was to bask in the self-satisfaction of her work, she thought, as she walked over and slipped her fingers over the lacquered hood. From behind her, Ichigo trailed his gaze over her with interest.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, turning back to him as she sat against its side. He wondered if she knew how tempting she looked, leaning back against her arms as she propped one heel into the metal of a tire. His stare was forced to the slit that revealed far more leg than she intended to show.

Not that he minded, of course. "For what?" he shrugged, taking his time to stand before her. And even though he was much larger than Rukia, he loved how she never shrunk away. He admired people comfortable in their own skin.

"For bringing me here. For knowing how much I needed this." She tilted a small smile up at him, so child-like and sweet he immediately reacted to it. And not for the first time, Ichigo desperately wanted to ruin Rukia's composure.

"You're giving me too much credit."

"Oh really? Then, what? You have any other plans for me?" Rukia laughed.

He did, and none of them were as good as she thought they were. "Maybe," he answered, sliding his arms on either side of her body. "When it comes to you, it seems I'm always planning something."

"Ichigo," she stammered, surprised when his head dipped into the crevice of her shoulder and pressed a hot kiss against her pulse. It pounded back in answer, warmer and stronger as his tongue made a swipe at it. "This isn't the place to be doing this."

"Right now this is the _only_ place we should be doing this," he chuckled, standing up to undo the bow around his neck and run a hand through his styled hair. It only made him look more like himself, rebellious and untamed, the image that woman usually associated with the outspoken race car driver. But the way his face melted into a caring smile was a striking contrast, enough to make Rukia's mouth go dry.

"W-we could be found out."

"There's no one here. They're out celebrating, remember?"

"And we should be doing that too! Just not, y'know, _here_," Rukia reasoned fruitlessly, as Ichigo tossed off his jacket. It was with abject fascination she watched him unbutton the front of his shirt, eyes wide as perfect planes of tan skin peaked between sheets of white.

"We are. It's a private party," he countered, as he rested his hands on either side of her again. He pushed in so close that she was forced to lie back against the cool steel of the car, her short hair fanning out in tiny waves.

"You wanna have car sex to celebrate our championship?" she asked indelicately. She was too stunned to even try and apply a filter to her mouth, as a hand began creeping up the side of her right knee and beneath the hem. "This is crazy. _You're_ crazy!"

"You should've thought about that before you put on this dress," he snorted before nudging his nose against the softness of her cheek. "No one was thinking pure thoughts when they saw you in this. Why should I be any different?"

"Hey, I got lots of compliments about this gown!"

"Yes, but none of those men were thinking about keeping you in it," he growled, meeting her haughty frown with his own. "Don't be mad because I'm right."

"I'm mad because you want to use your win as an excuse to do something perverted!"

"What, like you don't have fantasies?" He raised a knowing brow and watched as Rukia turned scarlet. As much of a good girl she pretended to be, Ichigo knew that was only a façade. Rukia was strong and spirited, the kind of woman who gave nothing but everything in her endeavors. Her love life was no different.

He needed to stop all that thinking of hers before it ruined his plans for the night. After seeing her bent over, working under, and pressed up against his car, was it really any wonder why he wanted her like this? That uniform he initially hated was becoming one of his favorite pieces of clothing, one he was happy to feel her through whenever he caught her in a corner and kept her busy with something far better than work.

He used his extensive knowledge of her body to stop any and all protests by kissing her soundly on the lips, with just enough pressure to have her arching into him just as quickly. It was their pattern. A little fighting was to be expected with the two of the together but it always ended the same. There was no better high than finding himself imbedded deep inside Rukia as she clutched at his shoulders and screamed his name. His only thought was what her voice might sound like echoing off these hollow walls and high ceiling.

_Let's find out._ He parted from her with regret as he made his way to the sensitive shell of her ear. Ichigo could hear her panting breaths, hands grabbing at the collar of his open shirt to lead him back. This was one of the many things he adored about Rukia. Her iron-wrought shell was smooth and cold to touch but that's all it was. Inside was a warm and gracious soul, with an insatiable need that rivaled his own.

Dainty fingers trailed up the soft skin of his chest, applying pressure that made him inhale sharply with a curse. Rukia giggled then, the sound nothing like the innocent laughter most heard. It was heady and sure, as if she knew just how much power she could exert and was just waiting to strike.

But that was fine with him. He'd make have her many times before she could use it.

They divested of their clothes with purpose. The dance was comfortable and easy—they'd shared a bed more times than they could count, after all—but never boring. Sometimes it was fast and rough, sheets of cloth in pieces and pretty buttons left rolling about the floor in their haste. Other times half the excitement was leaving them on, using them as tools in their seduction.

For Ichigo, there were fewer things better than Rukia in one of her pretty little sundresses as she buried him deep into her body and showed him things he'd never be able to live without. The slightest tightening around his dick had his hips arching into while she threw her head back and cried his name in broken syllables. There was something about the little pleas her lips made that made him go crazy as his hand cradled her bottom while the other slipped beneath her skirt to find her most sensitive place.

Tonight they wouldn't taking it slow. Maybe another round after he'd sated the itch she always induced. Seeing her in that gown that screamed of candlelight and locked doors for everyone to see had left a bad taste in his mouth. And Ichigo was not an easily jealous man. He'd happily share many things but Rukia's softness was reserved for him. And those moments were for after he'd made love to her and she rested against his chest; only then did he want to see her so pretty.

It was with gentle fingers that Ichigo found the zipper along her back while he made his way down the line of her neck. He followed the trail of skin with bites and sucks as more of her was revealed to him, smiling at uncovered collarbones and delicate ridges. What he did not appreciate was the sudden intrusion of foreign fingers that kept the dress in place.

Glaring up, he watched the embarrassment splash over Rukia's face. This was no time to be shy. He was celebrating and this was not the way to be doing it.

"You know you should be used to this by now," Ichigo grumbled as he nipped at the edge of her dress. He took his time to lick at her fingertips, slanting his eyes upward while he slid one into his mouth. The jump of her throat as she swallowed made his smirk as he sucked on the sensitive digit, making a show of swirling his tongue in skillful demonstration.

But Rukia had never taken to being seduced well. She liked the ability to make men waver and fall to their knees, both literally and figuratively. So what if she was the one who was pinned to the hood of a car? It didn't mean she wasn't in total control.

She showed him by moving forward and capturing Ichigo's lips in a teasing kiss. Nothing special, just a peck really, but she lingered in that way that had men desperate for more. The touch of her nose against his, the way she squinted between her long lashes and the smallest upturn of her lips. These were the things that drove men to madness and Ichigo was only just a man.

It took everything Rukia had to not laugh when he pushed her back down and tore her grip from the silk, only to let it slide to the ground. He'd never been so thankful that she'd gone without a bra as his fingers sought the sensitive peaks of her breasts.

The rest of their clothing fell away like petals soon after. Her fingers made quick work of his belt and pants while he pushed her lace underwear down past her heels. But he'd left the dark purple stilettos, finding the combination only worked in favor of his fantasy. The idea of her thighs parting with her legs elongated by those heels only made him work that much harder.

Surprise literally hit him as Rukia sat up and pushed him to stand. He was about to protest the position when he felt her lips journey from the notch at his throat and down his chest with purpose. With each viable lick Ichigo could feel whatever control he had waning, as he looked down at Rukia's crescent-closed eyes and cherry lips. Her tongue darted out as she tasted patches of salty skin, her expression twisting into the stuff only wet dreams could conjure.

_She's going to _kill_ me_, he groaned, not at all unhappy when Rukia made quick work of his underwear. Standing straight and tall, Ichigo wasn't sure he had enough courage to look at her then. If he did, their first round would end embarrassingly soon. On the other hand, there was nothing better than watching Rukia swallow him whole, so eager to please that he wouldn't mind cumming inside that perfect pout. So it was with reluctant eyes that he slit his gaze open enough to look down at her. And just like he knew it would, the single look she shot him would be his undoing.

With glazed, lustful eyes, Rukia gave him the tiniest smile before wrapping her lips around his head with a happy hum. The vibration shot straight into his bones, making him shudder as he gripped dark hair between his fingers. Time seemed to slow as Rukia took him deeper into his mouth with fluid pumps, dragging her tongue along hot skin with skill he was almost upset she had. But the point was moot. As long as no other man would know of it he was content with that.

But Rukia was far from done with her teasing. If Ichigo was going to use their win as an excuse to live out a little fantasy, shouldn't she do the same? The idea made her chuckle deep in her throat just before she swallowed him whole, taking the drops of precum at the tip with a thirsty gulp. The unintended yelp she got in return only made her come back him harder, using her hands to tease him as she swirled the peak of his head with the tip of her tongue. And although she winced at the gentle thrusts and pulling of her hair, it was well worth each and every groan that fell from Ichigo's lips.

Eventually Ichigo had to push her away, though he hated to do it. On any other occasion he'd happily come in Rukia's pert little mouth and watch her swallow his cum, her eyes glazed with unadulerated lust. The idea took him too dangerously close to the edge, as he forced himself away from her inviting heat to catch his breath. He could only watch with awe as Rukia licked at her slick lips when she sat up, running her fingers over the abused skin with purpose.

Ichigo gave her a confused look as Rukia settled both feet on the ground and sat against the edge of the racer. With her dress in a puddle at her feet and skin littered with marks that wouldn't disappear anytime soon, she looked like something he'd dream up late at night. Maybe because she was always the last thing he thought of before sleep claimed him.

He was almost stupid enough to open his mouth and ask her what she wanted. Almost because Ichigo nearly choked on his spit as Rukia turned her back to him. She threw him a sultry look over her shoulder as his eyes fell to that heart-shaped ass he spent far more time grabbing than was proper for a man of his status. But no one could deny that Rukia's meager curves were anything less than perfection, as he trailed his gaze up the line of her spine and finally to the glint of mischief in her eyes.

And then his mouth went dry.

Sliding her hands along gleaming metal, Rukia wore only a smile as she bowed her back and leaned forward, spreading her legs with calculating sexiness. It took far too long for Ichigo to remember to breathe as he gazed longingly at the pinkness that caught his eyes. He'd seen her like this before, tasted her on his tongue, musk and all, and had become addicted to every inch of her existence. But seeing Rukia offer herself to him so blatantly was making any thought with his northern head completely and utterly impossible.

"Don't you dare complain about anything if this is what you're going to do to me," Ichigo growled, grabbing at her narrow hips and lining himself against her heat. The sudden gasp she let out only fanned the fire, as she glanced up at him with a shy, knowing grin. She was his partner just as much as she was his lover, and he knew that Rukia trusted him implicitly.

He remembered that as he began kissing his way down her spine, making love to her with soft pets and nibbles against the muscles of her back. He remembered that as he rubbed himself against the wet crevice between her thighs, listening to her whines as he intentionally ground against her swollen clit. He remembered that as he whispered he loved her into every inch of her skin.

Eventually he found himself kneeling between her legs, holding her knees in each hand. Taking a deep whiff, he could smell the arousal on her. But he could help that along, he grinned to himself, as he darted a tongue into her without any of the finesse he was known for. The cry of pleasure he got in return was well worth his impatience.

With eager lips and fingers he prepared her, eating at the heat reserved only for him. Dew caught in droplets against his skin as he fucked her with his tongue the way his body so desperately needed to. And she cried with every touch, her elbows weakening so she was forced to press her face into the hood as she rocked against him. All he wanted to feed her nirvana, let it overwhlem her in long, lasting waves. By the crying and jutting of her hips against his face, he was doing a damn good job.

He finally pulled away when he felt her shaking knees became jelly against his touch. She was far too close to her climax and he couldn't have her jumping without him. So when he finally slid into her, Ichigo wasn't sure whether to thank God or lose himself in the perfection that was Rukia. She would probably always be just a little too snug for him, her size a constant reminder that he had to be gentler with her, but the way her body accepted every inch of him was almost too much to bear.

It only took a few strokes for him to find his rhythm, positively floating when Rukia pushed back against him with her plump backside and the prettiest little moan. He reached for her breast while another anchored her hip so she wouldn't get too far. Ichigo couldn't afford to let her get away until they were both well sated.

And that didn't happen for a long while. Even after their first climax, as Rukia cried his name over and and over until he was sure he'd never be able to come to this garage without having her against the nearest bench, they didn't stop.

They were high on their victory and each other to the point that they couldn't get enough. It was why Rukia pushed Ichigo down moments later, sucking at unblemished skin as she rubbed her core against the jut of his hip in need. It was only a matter of time before he was hard for her again, his fingers playing with warm, wet folds as Ichigo watched with lazy fascination. Crawling on top of him, Rukia sighed happily as she slid down onto him, teasing her breasts as she pumped her hips in circles until he was begging her to stay still long enough so that he could rock her into oblivion.

Their adventures continued when Ichigo climbed into the front seat and signalled for Rukia to climb in with him. With some trepidation, she crawled into his lap as he made love to her mouth with long, hard licks of his tongue. It was the same movement he made when he pulled her onto his cock, as she gripped the steering wheel with trembling hands. He would never understand how she knew just the way to hold him, to the point his hips came off the leather just so he could fuck her harder, faster.

They finally managed to stop when they both came pressed against each other's chest, her legs wrapped around his hips as he drove one last thrust into her slick but ever-willing body. Wrapped up in each others' arms, they panted in harsh breaths, seeking comfort and purchase in raw, reddened marks. And eventually the afterglow settled when he reclined against the cool metal of the car, refusing to withdraw from her body as long as he could.

Their silence lasted but not long. "If this is what you do when you win, I'm glad we didn't lose," Rukia chuckled, nestling into his embrace. "What would we have done then? Angry comfort sex? Would that also take place on a race car?"

"Probably. The events leading up to sex are variable but the outcome is inevitable." He mockingly frowned at the little slap against his chest but smiled when she rubbed at it in apology.

"Seriously, what am I gonna do with you?" Pushing herself to her elbows, Rukia regarded him with something akin to amusement and happiness. It was the only look he ever wanted to see on her face.

"You're going to stay here and build more racers and eventually marry me and have a dozen racer babies."

"Get real, Ichigo!" she laughed. But then she stopped and looked him dead in the eye. "Or… are you serious?"

"I dunno, you tell me, Rukia," he said solemnly, pulling her up so they came face-to-face. "Aren't you the one who predicted this?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You said you'd win me my championship, and that you'd be the best thing that ever happened to me." Running a hand from her hair to the nape of her neck, Ichigo watched Rukia with reverence she hadn't known he was capable of. "You've been right so far."

"I didn't predict this!" She waved her hands spastically, indicating their compromising position.

An uncaring shrug. "Oh? Maybe it was me then."

"Ichigo," Rukia scowled, reaching to tug his hair. The rumble of laughter wasn't appreciated, though the light in his eyes did soothe her temper a little. Settling back against him, she enjoyed the caress of his fingers against her skin. There was no askance in them, just silent admiration for all that she was. Because where words failed him, somehow Ichigo knew exactly how to express the things that were most important.

_Who knows? Maybe little racer babies aren't too bad of an idea_, she mused to herself, as she cuddled against Ichigo and pondered all the possibilities.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN**: And that's all there is~ I hope you liked Accelerando. I don't know when my next IchiRuki fic will come out but hopefully soon enough. Well, not too soon. I have too many fics I need to update. :/

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


End file.
